Damned
by nyotaauhura
Summary: When the twelve archangels go missing, his girlfriend gets burned before him and an old friend becomes a demon, Leo gets roped back into the hunter life in order to help save the Olympians and prevent the apocalypse. Dedicated to Liz. (Rated T for violence, gore and swearing)


**A/N: Liz (pipermcleaninq on tumblr) wanted me to write a PJO Supernatural!AU so here it is. The first chapter. And it's shit. So, I hope you enjoy this shitty thing. Rate, review, favourite, do your thing.**

**Song: 'Living on a Prayer' – Bon Jovi (why not?).**

College was meant to be his one break. His one fucking break. Percy didn't let him have the luxury of that break, gods curse him. He decided – a week before Leo's finals – to arrive in his shitty Impala and drop a bombshell on Leo before taking him away on a hunting trip that Leo would have rather avoided.

It wasn't a bad trip, though. Turned out Percy just wanted a spot of help while he tried to track down his guardian, the mysterious archangel Poseidon, who had mysteriously disappeared. After turning up no leads and Percy almost having a mental break down, Leo decided he'd already had enough and asked Percy, as nicely as he could, to dump him back at his apartment immediately.

Percy was compliant. He left Leo right outside the lobby of the apartment building he lived in and told Leo to stay safe just before he drove away. Leo waved until the Impala disappeared around the end of the street before he turned and entered the apartment building, heading for apartment 23B, which he shared with his girlfriend Piper Mclean, the daughter of famous actor Tristan Mclean and one of the most well-known models. Leo loved her.

He pushed open the door to the apartment to reveal the dark and empty threshold of his home.

"Pipes?" he shouted, pulling his bag from his shoulder and depositing it in the lopsided armchair beside the TV. "Pipes? Where are you?"

He made his way down the corridor into the kitchen, flicking on lights as he did. As he drew closer to the bedroom and bathroom, the sound of running water grew louder and Leo smiled. She was just in the shower. Good.

He opened the fridge, drank from the milk bottle and ate half of the brownies inside before he realised that the brownies were for a funfair at the church in a few days' time. Piper was going to kill him. Leo shrugged. It didn't matter. She never stayed mad for too long.

He crossed the hallway and entered the bedroom. The light from the bathroom lit up the whole room. Leo could see steam curling away from the shower. He smiled again and lay down on his bed, closing his eyes against the light. Just as he got comfortable, something wet splattered against his forehead.

His eyes flew open and his hand went straight to his head. When he pulled his fingers away and squinted at the liquid on them, he saw it was blood. He glanced upwards and screamed.

Piper was on the ceiling. Literally. Her body was pushed against the white ceiling, her hair floating around her head like a halo. Her face was a mask of fright, her mouth wide open, as if she had died screaming. She probably had. Blood was splattered across the midriff section of her white shirt. _Leo's_ shirt.

"Piper!" he shouted. The words left his mouth just as her body caught fire. He screamed again. The flames spread, lighting up the ceiling, the walls, the floor…

The door swung open. Percy stood on the other side, looking more crazed than Leo had ever seen him look. His eyes went straight to Piper's burning body, and, for just a second, his composure dropped and his mouth fell open. Leo thought he was going to be sick. But, he shook his head and ran straight for Leo, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up.

"Come on, Leo!" he shouted, wrapping an arm around Leo's skinny waist. "Move!"

"But-!" Leo wanted to help her. She… She couldn't be dead. She was still alive. They needed to get her out before she burned. But Percy pulled him, kicking and shouting and cursing, towards the door and out of the apartment through the fire escape. Leo fought him all the way back to the Impala, when Percy roughly shoved him in and didn't care when Leo smacked his head on the doorframe.

"I'm sorry, Leo!" Percy was shouting as he climbed behind the wheel and sped away. "I truly am!"

"Go back!" Leo shouted, trying to prise the locked door open. He started to lash out angrily, kicking at it with his bare foot. "Go back and save her!"

"I wish I could! I really wish I could! But Piper is dead, Leo! I'm so sorry."

Leo dropped his head into his hands. "Dude, pull over."

"Leo, I'm not going back."

"Pull over before I puke all over you."

Percy got the message and swerved into the curb, unlocking the doors as he did. Leo tumbled out a moment later and emptied his stomach out onto the grass. He heard Percy's door slam shut, and felt his hand on his back a moment later, rubbing a tense spot between his shoulders. It was something he used to do when Leo got sick when he was younger, back when they moved from motel to motel with their guardians, Poseidon and Hephaestus.

"You good?" Percy asked as Leo sat back on his knees, pushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"I think," Leo mumbled, his eyes on the grass.

"Listen man, I'm sorry," Percy said. "About Piper… I wish we could've done something, but… she was gone. It was Esperanza all over again."

Leo winced. A memory surface. A fleeting, broken memory that Leo had long since tried to bury. As a child, his mother had suffered the same fate as Piper. He'd been five years old at the time, and woke up with his mother's blood on his face and her body pinned to the ceiling before she burst into flames, just like how Piper had. Poseidon, Percy's guardian and Hephaestus's brother, had burst into the room, picked Leo up and carried him out of the house, dragging a shell-shocked Hephaestus along with him. Leo still remembered the car drive afterwards. He'd sat in the back with Percy and listened to Hephaestus and Poseidon talk about demons and salt and holy water while he sniffled and tried not to cry.

To loose Piper in the exact same way as he lost his mother… The image of Piper's burning body forced itself into his mind again, and Leo's body convulsed with more retches as he puked up the last of the brownies.

"Fuck," Percy muttered, standing up. Leo glanced upwards, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The shrill wailing of sirens pierced the air.

"We gotta move," Percy said, pulling on Leo's arm. He got shakily to his feet and dropped into his seat. The car started up with a splutter and pulled away from the curb with a screech.

"What the fuck happened back there?" Leo asked, his head in his hands. "Why… Why was she killed? _Who_ killed her?"

"I think I know who it was."

"Who?"

"There's this demon flitting around. A yellow-eyed demon. I don't know his name. Poseidon does… And I think your guardian does as well."

"Well, let's ask them!"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat and avoided Leo's eyes. "There was something I was meaning to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"It's not just Poseidon who's missing. Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis… All of them. All twelve. No one knows where they are or what happened to them. They're just gone."

"Great. That's great. Someone managed to capture the twelve archangels."

"It's caused more than a bit of a stir. Thalia and Zoë have gone half-mad trying to find Artemis. Their Hunters are falling into disarray. Apollo's archers are going mad as well."

"What about Beckendorf and Silena? And Hazel and Frank?"

"They're okay, I think. Just a little mad about what's happened. Hazel and Frank are going north, but Beckendorf and Silena are gonna carry on. Business as usual in their world."

"What are Frank and Hazel going north for?"

"Hades was last spotted in the north. Hazel's going after him."

"Is Nico with them?"

"No. He's…"

"Tell me he's not missing."

"He's been gone about a week." Leo smacked his head against the dashboard. "No one's seen him. He was in some graveyard near Atlanta last Sunday. When Will Solace passed through, he found Nico's gun and medallion abandoned in a bush. He's been looking for him ever since."

"Shit's going down."

"It is." Percy glared out at the road. "We've just gotta figure out why."


End file.
